Power inverter circuits convert DC power to AC power, and find widespread applications in many systems. For example, power inverters are often used to drive cold cathode fluorescent lamps in liquid crystal display monitors.
Two prior art power inverter circuits are illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12, and their operations are well known in the art of power inverter circuits. Such circuits may experience voltage spike problems. For example, the push-pull inverter circuit of FIG. 12 may experience voltage ringing of three to four times the input source voltage VIN. As a result, snubbers are often used to suppress ringing. But typically, such snubbers dissipate power.